Forever and a Day
by evenstar866
Summary: Kagome is the daughet of the governor with love for the ocean waiting for an adventure. Inuyasha is a pirate and the captin of his ship. They meet by chance and fall hopelessly inlove with eachother.Inuaysha has a hidden past but they have a bright future
1. New face in town

_Ok first off the characters are not Japanese and I don't own Inuyasha or the characters…I am sick of the same old story of the hanyu and the priestess so I figured why not. All the characters are human and I personally hate Kikyo so I didn't give her a huge part in this story!!_

"_thoughts"_

"talking"

_Now on with the story_

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 1….New Face In Town**

_Port Angeles, England 1773_

Today the town was celebrating the arraignment of the new governor of Port Angeles, Hitachi Turner. Mr. Turner was a well known man with the perfect family, his son Souta was 23 and the perfect gentleman and then his daughter, Kagome was the beauty of the town at only the age of 19. Both children were well educated and very proper. Their mother, Kikyo Turner was once known for her beauty as well but when the children were younger she passed on due to scarlet fever.

Pirates were something this town never worried about since they didn't draw much attention to themselves. But on this particular day things were about to change.

Mr. Turner was watching the ocean from his bedroom terrace, he gaze shifted to the shore line to see a beautiful young women no more than 5 feet tall, holding the trim of her pale blue dress in her hand as she walked along the beach, her mid waist jet black hair blowing in the wind with her head facing the ground…….."_Kagome….what are you dreaming about now"….was the new governors only thought…._

Hearing the sand squish with every foot step Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was beyond her home and what the sea was really like, she was a spirited young lady and had much curiosity for the world around her.

"I want something more of my life..." she breathed out to no one in particular.

"_Every day I see the same people and do the same old thing, read the same story and stare out at the same shore line every day, I want to see more of this world" her thoughts got the better of her _

"Hey Kagome, I must be going now..please don't get into any trouble while I am gone, and I will be back before you know it" Souta hugged her and kissed her forehead before turning to leave to board his ship. Souta was a handsome young man; he was heading to America to find himself a young bride. Kagome didn't get the chance to return the hug for he was gone in a flash.

"Don't worry my dear, your brother will be back before you know it" Mr. Turner tried to comfort her

Weeks went by with no word from Souta, or any news about a bride, Kagome began to think the worse of her brother and prayed for his return every night. Leaving the church Sunday morning Kagome noticed a new face in town…..it was a man, but not an ordinary one

He had straight hair that was shorter than most men's hair, but the color was the stunning part…it was the perfect color of sliver. The man couldn't be any older then her, he wore black pants with brown faded boots, his shirt was cream and loose fitting and on top was a well fitted red vest. She couldn't see his face, but she wanted to.

Kagome started walking towards him when she saw another man dressed in purple church robe come up to him….

"Well now if it isn't the sneaky Inuyasha, when did you get back into town" the other man spoke

As if on cue Inuyasha turned right around "well now Miroku its' been too long, but I am afraid I will be leaving in the next couple of days"

"If it's such a short time, then you wouldn't mind stopping by to see Sango then Inu" Miroku questioned

Inu raised a brow "um well if I must then I guess it wouldn't be a horrible idea to see my sister"

**Inuyashas's POV'**

"You're sister would be happy to see you, inu"

"yea I know miroku…..do you know that lady?" Inuyasha asked as he looked beyond miroku

"The lady in the pale blue dress, why"

"No reasons other than the fact that she is staring at us"

"She is beautiful is she not"

"Miroko shut up but if you must know yes, she is quiet something"

"Her name is Kagome Turner, her father is governor of Port Angeles, so don't be getting any ideas"

With a smirk he replied "wouldn't dream of it"

**Normal POV**

Kagome watched as the two men turned and started walking the opposite direction, she was frozen in the same spot not sure of what she had seen. _"Is it possible to have golden eyes"_ kagome thought

Snapping back to reality Kagome finished her walk towards home to prepare herself for another boring day in Port Angeles, although her mind kept slipping back to the handsome young boy with the stunning golden eyes that made her weak at the knees.

Not paying much attention to where she was walking she bumped into someone else's shoulder.

"Oh my lord I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Kagome instantly felt guilty, she looked up to see who she bumped surprised to see it was the boy from earlier today.

Inuyasha smiled "It's quite alright, but you should probably look where you're going next time"

A blush crept across Kagomes face "Oh, I am truly sorry though Mr.…"

"Inuyasha" he snapped "Inuyasha Takinashi…and you my lady"

She huffed "Kagome Turner"

"You're the governor's daughter, are you not?"

"Yes sir I am, why"

"No reason the last name gave it away though my lady"

"Oh, I see"

"Well I must be off Miss Turner" he bowed "good day"

"Good day Mr. Takinashi"

**A/N**

**Alright idk how this is going to turn out this is the first story I have ever written so bare with me alright…**

**I hate the whole kik kag and inu circle so there is not one**

**Also no kouga obsessed, he is going to be in the story but he is with Ayame….**

……………………………**..**


	2. New courses

**Chapter 2: New course**

Night had seemed to finally set over Port Angeles. The town was quite an empty; no one saw the pirate ship make its way into port. The ship was docked and all the passengers came to shore. 15 men came to shore, all with loaded guns and swords attached to their hips. All the men seemed to be following the lead of just one man; he had short brown hair with a green shirt and black pants.

"Kouga what are we here for again, the captain didn't really give any orders" one man spoke

Kouga paused "We need food don't we Ginta, plus maybe some entertainment for the captain he is really getting on my nerves about Ayame"

"You mean get the caps a lady" Ginta replied

"Of course you nimrod, what else would we get him" another man spoke

"Well Shippo, we could just give him you and a leash" Kouga snapped

"Shut up Kouga, you know the caps wont like this idea" Shippo snapped back

"That's why we are going to surprise him after we set sail"

Ginta smirked then asked "and how are we going to do this"

"Throw the girl under the deck" Shippo and Kouga both answered

The conversation ended on that comment as they continued to raid the town for food and other materials. They hadn't found a woman to give to the caps yet, but they stopped when they saw the perfect sized house at the end of town. The house screamed rich folks, so they went in anyway.

Kagome was sitting in her room watching out the window as she saw 3 men make their way across her front yard and to her front door. She turned to her closet and grabbed her robe and headed downstairs and she threw the robe around her. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she froze, all 3 of the men were standing there facing her with their guns pointed and swords out.

"Don't get any bright ideas lady" Kouga spoke

"How dare you come into my house and give me orders"

"Kouga you don't need to point your gun as her head" Shippo informed

"Shh shut up ill do it if I feel I need to"

"He has a point Kouga" Ginta added

Kouga gave up and lowered his gun "Thanks for telling the wench my name guys"

"Wench, I have a name you know"

"Well lady we don't mean you any harm, well not yet anyways so what is your name" Ginta asked

"Kagome…Kagome Turner"

Kouga smiled "Well Mrs. Turner you have won me over, so that means you are to join us on our voyage across the ocean"

"May I bring clothes?"

All of the men looked dumbfounded, had she just agreed to come with them without a fight? What was this woman thinking? Unsure Kouga told her she could and before you knew it she was up the stairs and back with a trunk full of dresses and personal affects. They started their walk back towards the ship with an extra body to feed. They boarded the ship and started to set sail.

"Only problem Mrs. Turner I am afraid is we have to keep you hidden for at least a day" Kouga finally spoke

"And why is this may I ask"

"Well our captain won't exactly like the idea of you on his ship so we are going to surprise him"

"Is your captain afraid of a woman?"

"No my lady, it's just we didn't tell him we were bringing anyone back with us, so you're an extra person to feed" Shippo answered

"Besides the fact that he is a heartless bastard"Kouga added

Kagome thought it best to not ask any more questions about the captain, she accepted the fact she would be a secret and went below deck like the men told her to. She didn't want to start any troubles with a bunch of pirates on their own ship.

"Well boys what did you get" The captain questioned

Kouga spoke up "We got enough food to last us at least a month cap"

"Alright that's good I know everyone's been starving, this should be nice for a change"

"I'll get Ayame to pass out some food to the children first cap"

"Kouga don't bring up your women around me, it's enough I got to hear you 2 when you think you're being quiet"

Kouga burst out laughing "Well then cap, maybe its time you found yourself a women"

The captain's eyes turned to stone "Kouga stop nagging on me about that, women don't care for a man like me"

"Inuyasha you know that is not true" Shippo reassured him

"Shippo you don't understand, being a pirate captain isn't exactly a women's prince charming"

"I know that Inu but that's not who you are on the inside"

"Please just drop this alright"

"Fine, but only for tonight for tomorrow brings a new day" Kouga smirked

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Um you will have to wait and see my dear captain" Shippo sang out

Inuyasha watched his friends walk out of his cabin with curiously…_"those two are up to something and I don't like it"_

Hours passed and Inuyasha couldn't get to sleep he walked on to the deck to watch the ocean when he saw something he didn't expect to see……."_that girl"_

"What are you doing here" He yelled

Kagome jumped at the sound of another's voice, she turned around to be met by golden eyes

"You" she breathed out

"Yes me, but what are you doing here on my ship?"

"Kouga and Shippo brought me..wait what do you mean your ship?"

"This is my ship, I am Captain Inuyasha"

"You're the famous Captain Inuyasha, but how you can't be much older than me"

"Girl age has nothing to do with it"

"Girl! I have a name you know... its Kagome...K.A.G.O.M.E"

"Will you stop screaming you're going to give me a headache?"

She held her tongue this time, she was so confused this boy didn't look older than 20 and he was the all so famous pirate she has heard so many stories about.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me who you were earlier?"

"Why? So I could have been hung are you crazy girl"

"What is it going to take for you to call me Kagome?"

"You off my ship"

She turned to look at him but didn't speak. He wasn't looking at her but at the ocean, what was his problem anyways.

"Well Port Angeles is out of sight now so it would seem that you're stuck with me Inu"

"Don't call me that, its captain to you girl"

"Ugh" she was frustrated now. With that she turned around and started to head back below deck when she felt something grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Below deck captain"

"You're a lady; you don't need to be going down there"

"Yes I am a lady sir, but where else would I go"

"My cabin"

"Um…with you?"

"You can have the bed"

"Captain you don't have to give up your bed for me"

"Will you stop arguing with me and just listen"

She was speechless; she gave up and followed behind Inuyasha until they arrived at his cabin. It wasn't as small as she pictured it, the bed was large enough for 4 people to sleep comfortably, and it was on the far right side of the room with deep red blankets. It was a room that defiantly belonged to a man; the walls were bare and plain.

"Goodnight Kagome" He smiled as he finally spoke her name

"Wait I don't want to be alone"

"I will be on the other side of the room, you won't be alone"

"No I mean I don't want to be alone"she looked up into his eyes

Admitting defeat Inuyasha crawled into bed with her, keeping a safe distance from the girl he stayed completely still

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome"

"How old are you really"

"Why do you want to know such things?"

"Just answer the question, it's not that hard"

"22 my lady"

"hmm that's not that old, how are you such a famous pirate then"

"Just by reputation my lady and because of my family now go to sleep"

"Family"

"Go to sleep Kagome"

Kagome was quiet after that and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha how ever was still wide awake. _What is it about this girl that makes my heart feel weak? I don't even know her, but damn is she beautiful. She asks a lot of questions though, curiosity isn't good for her._

………………………………..

**A/N**

Ok so I told you Kouga would be in this story.

I don't really know how I am going to tie sango and Miroku into more of it yet though got any ideas?

I got to work bright and early so might not post much more tonight sorry


	3. Creating Distance

**Chapter 3: Creating Distance**

Morning had finally came around when Kagome opened her eyes, she woke up alone and slightly disappointed. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the mirror to fix her hair. When she was finished she walked out of Inuyashas room and onto the deck. Kouga and the others were on deck pacing back and forth.

"Kouga she couldn't have gone too far, where are on the sea for Christ's sake" Shippo reasoned with the angry pirate

"Well she is missing none the less ship…"

"Sorry guys Inuyasha found me" Kagome finally spoke

"You gave me and Shippo quiet the scare my lady"

She walked over the railing and looked at the ocean" I was out here watching the ocean when he found me, I've met him once before but I didn't know he was the famous Captain Inuyasha"

"Eh don't worry about that title he has another one you should be worried about" Shippo started

"Ship shut up she doesn't need to know that"

"What are you two hiding from me?"

"They are not hiding anything girl" Inuyasha interrupted the conversation

"Captain I was just telling Shippo to shut his trap"

"Sorry caps but she was curious"

"Will both of you just shut up and put the girl back below like she belongs" Inuyasha said while turning to go back to the wheel of the ship

"Sorry my lady, he doesn't like people getting into his business very much" Kouga answered her silent question

The conversation stopped there as Kouga took Kagome back down below in silence. She didn't want to talk she was to deep in thought to engage in a conversation.

"I'm sorry about this my lady but you can't come up until he says so"

She nodded her head and sat down on s stack of hay. Kouga went back up to the deck after that.

"_What's his problem any ways one second he is the most charming guy and then the next he is a bitter selfish jerk"_

"I mean it's not like he has a reason to be a ass to me right?, I didn't even cause a problem yet" Kagome started talking out loud

"Not like I'm some little girl that's going to cause a huge problem with being on the damn deck, he was the perfect guy last night and now it's like he doesn't even know my name again, why do I have to be a stupid girl and start to fall for a guy I know I can't have, maybe if he didn't have such beautiful eyes and the greatest smile I have ever seen it wouldn't be so hard"

"Ugh curse you Inuyasha, I just want to go back home to my simple life a life before I met you" She started to cry and soon fell back asleep. Unaware that she wasn't alone in, that Inuyasha had been down there the whole time.

"Well this should make things interesting, hope Sess doesn't catch wind of this girl or my mother is going to be sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong" Inuyasha stated as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hey Inu what's your deal with her anyways" Kouga demanded

"Kouga you know that my brother is coming out to see us today right"

"Yea so"

"Well my mother is trying to marry me off so she can finally have some peace in her life or whatever, and the women she chose happens to be our dear Miss Kagome"

"Well that complicates things a bit, so she is going to find out who you really are anyways. So what are you going to do?"

"Push her away, what else can I do, she may be beautiful and smart but she deserves someone who isn't a pirate in their spare time"

"Yea but Inu your not only a bloody pirate you're the son of Takoma Takahashi , your fucking Lord for fucks sake Inuyasha so I am sorry but your good enough for the lady"

"Kouga you don't understand I have no desire to get married and she doesn't even know about it what am I supposed to tell her when my mother comes snooping around because of Sess"

"You tell her the darn truth Inu, now wait a damn second you better not plan on hurting her, she is to young for one of your stupid mind games"

"She already feels something for me"

"What were you doing listening to her talk or something?"

Inuyasha just smirked and started laughing "Well not on purpose"

"Well do what you want but maybe she is the one you have been looking for Inuyasha so just don't blow it" Kouga left him with that thought before walking to find Ayame

"_Stupid Kouga what does he know, I can't let this girl to close to my heart because she wouldn't understand, I may be a lord but that's not what I am to everyone around the world I have made a name for myself as something unpleasant, but who would think Lord Inuyasha Takahashi would be one and the same as Captain Inuyasha" _

The morning passed by rather quickly, no one brought up the subject of Kagome and the captain. Things fall back to normal with the crew that is until a ship was seen on the horizon; Inuyasha knew the ship well for it was his brother Sesshoumaru and his wife Kagura. Their ship came close as the two came aboard Inuyashas.

"Well little brother I see something's haven't changed" Sess said referring to Inuyashas clothing

"Sorry I can't be dressed in a suit if I want my crew to take me seriously dear brother"

"I can't believe you two are fighting already, now Inuyasha come give me a hug" Kagura spoke up

"It can't be helped dear, it's what brothers do"

"Ok cut the crap Sess what are you doing here any ways?"

"Mother has sent us and I am sure you can figure out why"

"Inu we are going to get your future bride, Sess stop playing games we are in a hurry"

"Wait you are going to WHAT"

"Like she said little brother we are going to Port Angeles to get your future wife"

"Oh no you're not I'm not getting married this is ridicules"

"Inuyasha your 22 it's time you take a wife mother is growing impatient with you"

"I don't care if I'm 22 or 40 when I get married Sess, it's just no one is going to want to marry a bloody pirate that happens to be a lord in another country"

"A women's heart doesn't discriminate inu, this girl could fall in love with you and your title shouldn't matter" Kagura added

"_You don't know here yet though his mind screamed"_

"Well we must be going brother, just make sure that you are home by tomorrow night" Sess started to tell

"Wait, you may have a problem brother"

"And that would be?"

"Some of my men thought it would be for my better interest to bring a lady on board, we stopped in Port Angeles and the lady they happened to pick was Kagome Turner"

"Where is she?"

"Below deck, I didn't want to tell you"

"Now well that changes a couple things, Kagura we must be off and Inuyasha remember what I said tomorrow night and no later"

"Yes brother" Inuyasha frowned as they headed back to their ship, what was he supposed to say to Kagome she hated his guts, well at least that's what she wants him to think.

The rest of the night Inuyasha didn't come out of his cabin, he was thinking of ways to tell kagome the truth about who he was and who she was to him. He told the men to bring her to him before they went to sleep so he could talk with her. Time passed quicker then he thought for she was standing at his door when he came walking out of his closet with no shirt on. _"Damit"_


	4. Some of the Truth

**Chapter 4: Some of the truth**

Kagome just stood there shocked she had never seen a man like this before. A small blush crept across her face as she just stood there frozen.

"Oh um I am um sorry" She stammered and looked at the ground instead of him

Inuyasha was just quiet and walked over to her so she would look at him instead of the ground, he stopped a couple inches in front of her and lifted her chin with his right hand

"It's ok Kagome no need to feel embarrassed"

She looked up at him and felt a slight twinge in her stomach "Inuyasha?"

He started moving his head towards hers and he was just about to touch her lips with his own

"Please don't"

He felt like the biggest idiot in the world in that moment he had almost just kissed a girl without even getting her permission to do so

"I'm sorry"

"You wanted to talk with me; I mean that is if you still want to" She felt stupid

"Um yes I did, come and sit on the bed with me"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed with him

"Just promise me one thing ok"

"Anything Inuyasha"

"Don't speak until I'm done alright"

She just nodded and waited for him to start telling her what was going on

"Well you already know my full name since I gave it to you back in Port Angeles, and you know I am the pirate captain Inuyasha, but there is one really big thing about me that you don't know Kagome and I am not sure how you will react to this either" He paused for a moment to see her reaction so far and she just stared back at him with understanding

"My father is Takoma Takahanshi , Kagome he is a Lord which means he is royalty, I come from a very rich family and I am myself a lord also" He stopped when he saw confusion written all over her face.

"Then why"

"Pirate why"

"Yes I mean if you have everything then why are you a bloody pirate, doesn't that shame your family"

That's when he got angry

"Well I am sorry my life wasn't perfect like yours Kagome, my parents don't get along they don't love one another, my father is a cheating fool and my mother waits for him to fix his problems" he started to cool down

"I hated living on shore with them I wanted to be free and be with the sea every day I couldn't do that back home not with them ranting political views through my head"

"My life is nowhere near perfect Inuyasha, my mother died when I was 8 years old I don't even remember what she looked like, my brother left to find himself and it's been months and no one knows if he is alive or not, and my father is forcing me to marry someone I have never heard of before" she started crying

"Kagome please don't cry I am sorry I didn't know that about your mother I am a fool to say such things to a young lady such as yourself"

"Then that's it"

"what do you mean"

"You think of me as a young lady and nothing more" she started getting closer to him

"Kagome, I think you should be…" and that's when her lips met his

At first he didn't react but after a couple seconds he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped when she felt him harden on her leg, she lifted herself up so she was straddling his waist, and he didn't let her sit there for long before he turned her over so she was pinned to the bed under him. With his left hand he started lifting the side of her dress and ran his under up her leg and stopped at her entrance, Kagome had her hands all over his bare chest and snaked both of her arms around his neck.

"Kagome do you know what you're doing to me?"

"In so many words Inuyasha, but do you want me to do this?"

Her hand started going down is chest and into his pants, that's when Inuyasha stopped her

"I don't think we should be doing this Kagome" He whispered and he got off of her and started pulling her dress back down for her

Kagome was shocked he just refused to sleep with her, she was hurt and a tear started to roll down her cheek, but she brushed it away before Inuyasha could see it.

"I'm sorry that I am not what you want Inuyasha" She snapped as she started to get up to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed and started kissing her again

"You are everything that I want but I am not sure that I can keep you Kagome, my life isn't simple it's as clear as murky water and if I start this I won't be able to stop women, you drive me insane you make my skin craw an my heart beat twice as fast whenever you're in the same room as me" Inuyasha finally confessed to her

"That's how you really feel Inuyasha; you're not playing with me"

"No my lady I am telling you the honest truth"

"Well then don't let me go because you are everything I want also, I can't imagine my life without you in it, you have grown on me and I don't want to ever lose you"

"Kagome what did your father tell you of the man you are promised to?"

"That he was a very powerful man, with a good family and had strong ties with the community, that he was around my age and spends most of his time at sea, that's the part that scares me I'm going to marry a man I'm never going to see, what do they except me to do raise a family all on my own?"

"Does that mean you want children one day my lady"

"If they were your children then yes Inuyasha I would want children, but I'm sure I will be forced to give an heir to the family anyways"

Inuyasha laughed silently "Don't be too sure about that my lady he might not force you but I am sure you won't be able to deny it if he asks for such things as children"

She almost got the chance to fight back but inu silenced her with a kiss before they took the night even further together, later falling asleep hoping nothing would take them away from each other.

…………………………….

**A/N**

Yea I'm not even going to try to write a lemon my mind doesn't work that way too much lol

But I hope someone actually likes this story because I'm getting bored with it already


	5. Brothers return

Chapter 5: Brothers return

Souta had been away from Port Angeles for 3 months now; he had found himself a beautiful young lady that he fell in love with. She was everything he had wanted in a women and she returned his feelings.

"Rin, Souta should be here any moment don't make me come up there after you" Her mother shouted

"Yes mother I will be right down, do you think he is going to ask me mama"

"How would I know that darling, he would be crazy not to ask?"

Just then a girl no more than 20 came down the stairs wearing a light green colored dress that was tight at the top, her jet black hair was pulled up into a loose bun

"Mother I don't want to let this guy pass by"

"Rin hush up now Souta is at the door"

Souta waited patiently at the door for Rin to let him in "Hello Mrs. Takinashi, Rin"

"Souta dear I have told you time and time again to call me Kagura"

"I am sorry then Mrs... Ah I mean Kagura; I have come here for Rin"

"Yes I know that you have dear boy, she is just inside"

"Souta, I am so glad to see you" Rin beamed with excitement

With that the two young lovers walked out into town to spend the afternoon together

"Kagura do you think Souta has any clue his sister is coming here" Sess asked

"Now dear what kind of women do you take me for, this is all a surprise for your mother anyways, she still has no clue that we are marrying off Inuyasha"

Sess stood quietly for a moment "Well what are we going to do when Inuyasha finds out that mother has no idea what's going on?"

"Don't worry he is never going to figure this out"

"I hope your right because Inuyasha is not one to take traps quietly"

Sess finally closed the front door so him and his wife could talk more about their plan and wait for their daughter to return with some good news

"Souta tell me more about your sister, does she really have a strong love for the sea?"

Souta laughed "Yes my dear she does, she spends most of her day watching the waves hit the shore and be pushed back out to the sea again"

"Any women would love to be on the sea"

"Yes but it is not a women's place, it is not always safe"

"Are you implying pirates?" She thought of her uncle in that moment

"Yes Rin pirates they are not to be trusted in any way, they are good for nothing thief's"

"Trust me Souta I know all about pirates, I know one personally"

"Personally? Rin what are you talking about"

"Promise me you won't get angry Souta and I will tell you the whole truth"

"Alright I'm listening"

"Well what you do know is that I have a uncle Inuyasha that's a sea captain, right"

"Yeah my father plans to have my sister marry your uncle Inuyasha, so I do know he is a very well spoken of captain for the Governors army"

"Governors army, yeah right Souta my uncle is a pirate"

"PIRATE"

"Yes, not like most though, he just loves the sea he doesn't like to be on land like the rest of us"

"That's no reason to be a bloody pirate Rin; he is going to marry my sister for Christ sake, that's not going to happen anymore my sister deserves better then that"

"No Souta wait you can't do this, you don't know him like the rest of the world does he isn't a bloody pirate he is a good man with good values he just doesn't agree with our government"

"Then he doesn't have good values, Rin"

"He is a good man Souta Turner and he will make your sister very happy, he is charming and caring he doesn't treat ladies indecently and he doesn't sleep around like most Lords"

"Well then I guess the decision is up to my sister Kagome then"

"Thank you Souta you won't regret this" She cheered as she hugged him and kissed him square on the lips

They were shocked and stayed quiet, neither of them wanted to say anything about what just happened but it couldn't be avoided

"I am sorry I didn't mean to kiss you like that I am so ashamed"

"Rin don't worry about it because if you didn't do it I would be too afraid to kiss you now" Souta said as he brought his lips back to hers.

They continued to kiss like that until Souta stopped to ask Rin an important question

"Listen Rin I know our parents put us together anyways but it wouldn't feel right to me if I didn't ask you myself"

"Yes Souta"

"I have felt things sooner then I should have for you and I wouldn't know how to live without you for the rest of my life, so I'll ask you Rin would you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me as Mrs. Turner?"

"Souta I couldn't be any happier with anyone else in my life so yes a thousand times yes"

Souta picked Rin up and spun her in circles with both of them laughing and stealing kisses they were the happiest people in the world right now and nothing could change that.

"Oh and Souta your sister will be here tomorrow"

"How is that possible?"

"It would seem my uncles crew thought they were kidnapping a normal lady but grabbed your sister instead, so she is already with Inuyasha, and if she is anything like you described they are probably head over heels for each other"

"Kagome did always have a knack for getting herself into trouble, but you're probably right about this one Rin"

"Now Souta you will learn one day that I am always right"

**In the mean time**

"Kirara what are you doing here so early" Kagura asked

"I am looking for my moronic son Inuyasha, what has Sesshoumaru done with him this time?"

"Mother I didn't do anything with Inuyasha, you know how he is, for is like the sea"

"Hush up now I will have no more talk about the sea, where is he?"

"Mother he is on his way to port as we speak"

"Good then I found him a bride and I want him to meet her tomorrow"

"A bride, and just who is this bride mother"

"Kagome Turner of course, no one else compares to that young ladies beauty"

Sess was quite for a moment as he thanked the lord for that

"Well then mother you would like to know that Miss Turner is on the ship with Inuyasha"

"Wait a moment how is that possible Sesshoumaru?"

"It would seem Kouga kidnapped her and didn't realize who she was and Inuyasha kept her safe"

"Well that makes this arranged marriage a whole lot easier then doesn't it"

"Yes dears it would seem it would" Kagura finally joined the conversation

The three of them continued their conversation about arranged marriages as Rin and Souta celebrated there upcoming marriage. Hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome would be celebrating in the same way in the next day or two. Souta was silently hoping that Kagome would know better then to fall in love with a bloody pirate


	6. What the heart wants

**Chapter 6: What the heart wants**

The next morning Inuyasha and kagome woke up from there long night together hoping nothing would change how they feel about each other.

"Inuyasha what's your family like?"

"Don't worry about it Kagome you will find out for yourself soon enough"

Kagome was confused by that comment "Inuyasha what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing Kagome so don't think about it too much alright" Inuyasha panicked

"Clearly it's something if you're getting this worked up about it"

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer the questioned he got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt and pants and walked into the closet and came back out fully dressed and gave Kagome one look and stormed out muttering the words "Forget it wench"

He walked to the railing of the ship and watched the wave's crash against the ship. It wasn't his place to tell Kagome what she was in for. His brother was the one that got him into this stupid mess, he wished his sister Sango could be here she would help with the situation that's for sure. What if Kagome didn't want to stay with me, what if she wants a Lord that is not a pirate also, could a woman really love a man that is both, a man that would never come home to see his family or raise a family.

He slammed his fist down onto the railing he was so angry at himself he wished they never docked in Port Angeles and that Kagome was still back home waiting to find out they were arranged to be married so she wouldn't know this side of him.

"Inuyasha man what's the problem" Shippo questioned as he came up from below

"Everything Shippo I really wish I never did this whole pirate thing, Kagome is a good women and I don't think I'm the one she should be getting married too you know"

Shippo thought for a moment "Inuyasha you're a really great guy, you're smart charming and you have something that all women seem to want in a guy, your perfect for Kagome just wait and see"

"She is a beautiful woman Shippo, she could get any guy in the world with her temping lips and deep eyes, but fate put us together, and I think fate screwed up because a pirate can't get this lucky"

"But you're not only a pirate Inu" They both turned around to see Kagome standing at the cabin door looking at the floor as if she said something embarrassing

"Kagome" Inuyasha started to say

"Just shut up! You're not only a pirate, you're a Lord to which is something I think you forget every day, but by choice, if I choose to love you Inuyasha that's my choice to make and no one else's"

"Women you have no idea what you are saying, a life with me means no happy ending yes I may be a Lord but I don't want that life, you won't have children with me Kagome"

"And why is that" She gave him a smirk

"I am on the sea almost all the time Kagome, how would I raise children?"

"Inuyasha you never know how something is going to turn out until you try it, if I want a life with you then why would you want me to choose something that doesn't make me happy?"

"She had a point Inuyasha you do want her to be happy don't you?"

"Shut up Shippo; am I really what make you happy kagome?"

"Of course you make me happy Inuyasha, but do I make you happy"

"How could you not make me happy Kagome?"

She didn't answer him she silenced his words with a kiss and he finally kissed back when he realized he had lost the battle and Kagome had won the war.

………………………………………..

"Kouga I think the caps in love" Shippo said as he passed Kouga a drink

"What makes you so sure runt?"

"Just the way Inuyasha looks at her man, he is all smiley and shit plus he plus had a mental break down on me on deck"

"Ohhh really did he now what the bastard say?"

"He was beating himself up about how he isn't good enough for the girl"

"Now you two shut up he deserves to be happy too" A girl with a long dark green dress with blue eyes and red hair said coming from Kougas cabin

"Ayame how long were you listening to this conversation"

"Long enough to smack both of you he is our captain and if he falls for this girl then let him be happy gzz you're a bunch of selfish assholes ya know"

"Eh I guess your right but he is to chicken to act on this"

"I wouldn't say that Kouga, Kagome kinda jumped his bones first"

They all started laughing at that comment, who would think a helpless girl would be able to tame their captain Inuyasha

………………………………………..

Inuyasha and Kagome where still on the deck holding each other as they watched a set of dolphins play with each other In the water below they didn't speak to one another they just enjoyed each others company stealing kisses here and there

"Tonight we will be in my home town Kagome"

"Where are you from inu?"

"I am from France Gome"

"Now it makes sense, the charming words and attitude, of course your French" she giggled and kissed him on the cheek

"Not all French men are like me my lady, some can have a real edge about them like my brother Sesshoumaru, and you will meet him tonight"

"Should I be nervous about meeting you whole family when mine doesn't even know I'm missing yet"?

"Don't worry about it to much my love, everything will work out in the end I promise"

"You know something don't you?"

"Let's just say you are going to have a surprise of a life time waiting for you when we dock tonight"

Guess it's a good thing I trust you then right?"

"Yes my love it is a good thing"

They stayed quiet the rest of the journey just holding on to one another.

…………………………………

**A/N some one give me some ideas for this story bc im starting to get really bored with this shit!!!!!**


End file.
